Crimson
Crimson was a contestant on Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race and is paired with Ennui as a part of The Goths. Info Personality Crimson is a dark, brooding soul who has been described to have the emotional range of a stone gargoyle. It is uncertain as to why she and her boyfriend Ennui are participating in the show or if they're even enjoying the experience. Crimson is uncomfortable whenever she receives compliments, not knowing how to react to them. She is also committed to keeping her relationship with Ennui, willing to overlook his "de-gothed" appearance and love who he is on the inside. Despite scaring many other competitors, Crimson is actually very nice and gives advice tothose who need it. Story in Total Drama In None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1, they choose "Scares" but are one of the few teams to not be terrified at having to skywalk around the tower. She and Ennuiend up being one of the six teams that end up on the last flight to Morocco. In the next episode, the Goths get annoyed when the LARPers try to ally with them, and simply walk away. After being able to pick the spices, Crimson is the one to drink the stew in the Botch or Watch and nearly pukes after seeing Chet swallowing his own puke. They get thirteenth place. In French is an Eiffel Language, after Ennui manages to draw a caricature, they make their way through the catacombs, feeling right at home, scaring Jay andMickey. They manage to get thirteenth place. They continue their silent ways in Mediterranean Homesick Blues, where Crimson is able to get the clue after she is able to scare one of the sharks. After building a sufficient sand castle, she and Ennui finish eight. Crimson and Ennui begin to get on Don's nerves in Bjorken Telephone, when their absence of emotion irritates him. They have no trouble repeating the Icelandic phrase, having knowledge of Iceland because their favorite bands are from there. They decide to eat the feast after seeing the other teams choosing to dig the fossils and manage to do this with no trouble at all, creeping out the other contestants. They manage to get first place in this leg of the race, although they annoy Don with yet more emotional absence. Due to winning last time, the Goths start first in Brazilian Pain Forest, but their plane gets delayed due to a flat tire. Although Ennui experiences pain when getting the clue, Crimson tells him not to be so dramatic. Crimson then dons a goth-like decorative head piece and tail piece to show the judge, scaring the judge, but still getting the next tip to the Chill Zone location. Crimson states that bright colors are for those making up for sad, meaningless lives. The Goths finish in second place, behind the Ice Dancers. The Goths are "happy" with the challenge in A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket, as Crimson reveals that Dracula was the first goth, their "king," she almost shows cheerful emotion but Ennui stops her from showing "color." She mentions how Dracula looks similar to Ennui and how she wants to be buried in a coffin made during the time of the plague. The Goths get a ten minute penalty due to Crimson swapping places in the coffin with Ennui but were not worried. In fact, Crimson and Ennui both smiled in this episode. The Goths finish twelfth after their penalty. Crimson and Ennui are sad to leave Romania in Hawaiian Honeyruin. The two were able to go through the Botch or Watch challenge with no problems, but at the coals, Crimson had to recolor the grass skirt black, as Ennui stated that she can only wear black and nothing else. The two finish tenth, behind the Adversity Twins. In Little Bull on the Prairie, Crimson and Ennui finish both challenges easily. With the mechanical bull being extra easy due to Crimson's prior experience with riding real bulls. They finish the challenges first but place fourth due to getting distracted by a skull they found along the way. Major Battles * Crimson, Loki and Ennui vs. Mojo Jojo * Crimson, Fukuro, Camo and Double Trouble vs. Jacques, Josee, Mr. 4, Lasso and Icy * Crimson and Ennui vs. Johnny 13 and Kitty Story of Joining Sora's Team As Cameron and the other Total Drama contastants were relaxing as Chris McLain was getting more new contestants, but soon as Heartless, Nobodies, Subspacers, and Castlevenoms appeared, everyone started to run off and escaped. But as soon as everyone stopped for breath, Lindsay started to notice that the monsters disappeared but only a kid was standing there as he fought them off. Soon when he started to walk away, Cameron stopped him to thank him a lot, but then Scott, scoffed and said that he probably made them seem real with illusions. But after when he introduced himself,Sora explained what was happening but all of them, except Lindsey, Cameron, B, Dawn, Owen, and Izzy thought he was insane. But soon when Barrel, Sofia, Stitch, Ghoulia, Goofy, Jackson, Kairi and Aqua appeared from a portal from the ship, everyone started to believe Sora, about his explaination. Soon when Cameron, Owen, and Zoey wanted to help, Sora was happy to have help, but then after Mike and Lindsay wanted to help also, everyone except Jo, Scott, Courtney and Lightning, wanted to help. Soon when everyone seperated, Anne Maria, Aqua, and Barrel found the Keyhole located at Total Drama Island. Soon when everyone met up, Scott, Lightning, Chris, Alejandro and Blainley teamed up with Maleficent, and Pete and they all had a showdown which lasted about 87 sec. After the showdown, Sora used the Keyblade to open the new pathway, which lead to the rest of the contestants to join to help stop Master Xehanort, and Maleficent. Category:Total Drama characters Category:Characters Category:Punks and Goths Category:Gamers Category:Comedy characters Category:Calm characters Category:Lovers Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Silent characters Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Romanian characters Category:Canadian characters